


now it doesn't matter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to know Harry's favourite thing about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now it doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> wooo, this is really short

"What's your favourite thing about me?"

Harry stares at Louis.

He shrugs.

Louis frowns.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know."

"Well think then."

Harry stares at Louis trying to choose just one thing, but he simply can't.

Honestly, _what's there not to like?_

"Everything," he decides.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"You can do better than that curly."

Harry sighs.

"Your eyelashes then."

Louis doesn't seem satisfied with this.

"What's wrong with my answer?" Harry pouts.

"I thought you were going to choose my arse."

He's smiling now and Harry considers telling Louis that his smile is actually his favourite thing about him.

"Prick," he says instead.

Louis laughs and suddenly he's straddling Harry's hips, holding his wrists down which... should be awkward since they're on a bed and someone could walk in any moment but,

Harry doesn't care.

(like, _at all_ ).

"My favourite thing about you are your curls."

Harry frowns.

"Everyone says that,"

Louis giggles.

"Your eyes are quite lovely as well."

"So are yours."

Louis hums.

"What else do you like about me?"

"Louis."

" _What?_ You just said my eyes are lovely," he moves to crawl over next to him. Harry misses Louis' warmth the second it's gone. "There _has_ to be something else."

Harry's gaze is on Louis' face and he hates Louis for doing this to him (only, he could never hate Louis).

"Your nose."

Louis snorts but smiles anyway. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry pecks it to make his point.

Louis giggles.

"What else?"

"Your left cheek," a peck. "Your right cheek," another peck.

Louis' face looks flushed now, but Harry doesn't mention it.

"What else, Harry?"

"Your forehead," he kisses it, his mouth lingering there for a little.

Louis stays silent.

"Your neck," Harry speaks with his lips pressed on the soft skin just below Louis' jaw "and,"

"And?"

Louis' eyes are closed now and Harry can't help but smile.

He looks really peaceful.

And soft.

Beautiful.

Happy.

 _Fuck it,_ Harry thinks.

"And your lips, Lou," he says, "your lips are quite lovely as well," he finishes, closing his eyes and leaning in.


End file.
